yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Brain Control
－ブレインコントロール |phon = Sennō - Burein Kontorōru |trans = Brainwashing - Brain Control |image = BrainControl-LCYW-EN-ScR-1E.png |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |number = 87910978 |effect = Cost, Effect |lore = Pay 800 Life Points to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of that target until the End Phase. |frlore = Payez 800 Life Points. Sélectionnez 1 monstre face recto sur le Terrain de votre adversaire, Prenez le contrôle de la carte sélectionnée jusqu'à la End Phase du tour où cette carte est activée. |delore = Zahle 800 Life Points. Wähle 1 offenes Monster, das dein Gegner kontrolliert. Übernimm bis zur End Phase die Kontrolle über dieses Monster. |itlore = Paga 800 Life Points. Scegli un mostro scoperto sul terreno del tuo avversario. Prendine il controllo fino alla End Phase. |ptlore = Pague 800 LPs. Selecione 1 monstro virado para cima no lado do campo de seu oponente. Tome controle da carta selecionada até a End Phase do turno que essa carta é ativada. |jplore = ８００ライフポイントを払い、相手フィールド上に表側表示で存在するモンスター１体を選択して発動できる。このターンのエンドフェイズ時まで、選択したモンスターのコントロールを得る。 |mangalore = Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Take control of it until the End Phase. |animelore = Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Take control of it until the End Phase. |ddslore = Takes best enemy monster for 1 turn |tsclore = A spell that can take over a monster on the opponent's field. The affected monster is put under control until the turn ends. |en_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-EN024 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN218 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-EN033 - GUR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-EN031 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN030 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-EN031 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-EN024 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-EN030 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-EN027 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-EN038 - SR/UtR) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-EN074 - ScR) |na_sets = Duel Terminal 3 (DT03-EN094 - DNPR) |fr_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-FR024 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR218 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-FR033 - GUR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-FR031 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR030 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-FR031 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-FR024 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-FR030 - C) Deck de Structure : L'Empereur des Ténèbres (SDDE-FR027 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-FR038 - SR/UtR) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR074 - ScR) |de_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-DE024 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE218 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-DE033 - GUR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE031 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE030 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-DE031 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-DE024 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-DE030 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-DE027 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-DE038 - SR/UtR) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE074 - ScR) |it_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-IT024 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT218 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-IT033 - GUR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-IT031 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT030 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-IT031 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-IT024 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-IT030 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-IT027 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-IT038 - SR/UtR) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT074 - ScR) |pt_sets = Milênio Perdido (TLM-PT038 - SR/UtR) |sp_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-SP024 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP218 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-SP033 - GUR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-SP031 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP030 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-SP031 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-SP024 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-SP030 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-SP027 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-SP038 - SR/UtR) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP074 - ScR) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP218 - SR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP031 - C) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP028 - C) Structure Deck 14: Advent of the Emperor (SD14-JP027 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-JP038 - SR/UtR) Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane (DT06-JP044 - DNPR) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP032 - GUR) |ae_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-AE038 - SR/UtR) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR218 - SR) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-KR024 - C) Structure Deck 14: Advent of the Emperor (SD14-KR027 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-KR038 - SR/UtR) |gx02_sets = Tag Survivor (Super Rare) |ntr_sets = The Forever Ones |wc6_sets = The Lost Millennium All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories |anime_dm = 030, 033, 039, 042, 060, 067, 074 |manga_d = 057, 058, 071, 102 |manga_r = 003 |action1 = Changes control |lp1 = Pays Life Points for cost |dordc = 80 |dornumber = 733 |adv = Forbidden |trad = Limited |gx04status = Limited |database_id = 4803 }}